


Preparing for Yule

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen, M/M, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir beg Glorfindel to cut down a tree for Yule so they can decorate it. Erestor is also present, being his usual self. A Photo story.





	Preparing for Yule

**Author's Note:**

> This Photo Story was taken in 2012- I *promise* you, my photography skills have improved greatly since then.  
> This photo story is about the twins, Erestor and Glorfindel cutting down and decorating their own tree for mid-winter celebrations. Unfortunately, Glorfindel refused to pose, Erestor fell over with the slightest gust of wind, and the boys wouldn't stand on uneven ground, so there's not many pics of them outdoors :(
> 
> Still, hope you enjoy :)  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  


On a quiet morning just before winter turned nasty, two elves were enjoying a game of chess.  
Glorfindel- *whines* You are taking too long.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38497167291/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Erestor- Forgive me for not rushing my move and my impatience costing me a piece, unlike some, that is not how I play chess.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38497168851/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Their peaceful game was soon interrupted by two elflings, whose energy levels knew no maximum.  
Twins- 'FINDEL! We found you!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38497165311/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Elladan- Ada says he is busy, but promised the Yuletide tree would be done today! So he said you can do it, and 'Ro and I want to help!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37610532035/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Elladan- You will do it, won't you?  
Glorfindel- Uhhh, I am a little busy at the moment.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38497162741/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Elladan- Please please please please!  
Glorfindel- *sigh* Very well.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37610527165/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Elrohir- Can 'Restor come?  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37610523575/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Elladan- YES! We will all go! This will be so much fun!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465090932/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

So the twins hurried off and left Erestor and Glorfindel in their wake, eager to find the perfect tree for the mid-winter celebrations.  
Erestor- Don't rush too far ahead!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465093922/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Running around outside, the twins did not need to travel far before finding a tree of adequate height and colour for the festivities.  
Twins- THERE! That tree right there! We want that one!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465084082/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

With no axe available, Glorfindel gets to work using his sword to cut down the tree.  
Glorfindel- This may take a while...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465087902/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

After finally cutting the tree down, Glorfindel and Erestor brought it inside and potted it so it could stand.  
The twins, meanwhile, found the decorations and begun pulling them out.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38497161321/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

And continued doing so, much to Erestor's chagrin.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38497160271/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Erestor- No need to make such a mess, boys. Those are for the tree, not the floor.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37610512375/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Elladan- No, they are for Glorfindel! Tehehe  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465069102/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Glorfindel- Do I make a pretty tree?  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37610509015/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Erestor- Tsk. Must you encourage them?  
Glorfindel- They will only be young once. But why do I not put these lanterns on the tree, else it might never be done and then how would we celebrate?  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465067342/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Glorfindel- Be sure to weave it through the branches carefully.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465063752/in/album-72157689728140805/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465065662/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Erestor sorting and unknotting the baubles  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465061192/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Decorating the easy to reach parts of the tree.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465059352/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Twins- Don't forget the star 'Findel!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37781943354/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Glorfindel- Pass it to me, and I shall put it on top.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37781941964/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Erestor- Well, it's done. Do you like it?  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465055132/in/album-72157689728140805/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465052862/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Elrohir- It's so big!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465054182/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Elladan- Very Pretty!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465051332/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Presents!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37781930104/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Nothing left to do but wait for Yule to arrive  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37781927784/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Lanterns lit  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37781923594/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Lanterns in the dark  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37781924454/in/album-72157689728140805/)

 

Fin

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>  BONUS PIC!
> 
> Erestor and Glorfindel on the ground in a heap after falling over for the umpteenth time.  
> Still, nice to see how desperate they are to be together :)  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/38465081852/in/album-72157689728140805/)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked!
> 
> Mawgy


End file.
